Rebels Recruitment
by ExDeath'sBagle
Summary: Nokia's looking for new members for The Rebels. You just so happen to be by, but how will she ever convince you? (Lemons) (M x Nokia) (F x Nokia) (Written in second person)
1. Chapter 1 (M x Nokia)

After a swift and decisive battle, the hacker collapsed at your feet.

"Shit dude, I'm sorry!" he cried, "Please man, just let me go!"

You look down at him. "First you steal my credit card info with your Digimon, then you have me chase you all around EDEN, and _now _you expect me to just let you go?"

The man shrank, especially at the sight of your Kuwagamon, who was leering down at him, pincer clamping open and close in rapid succession. The man quickly retrieves something from his pocket and holds it out for you.

His shaking hands make it difficult to decipher.

"I swear on my life I didn't share it with anyone or spend any of it. Please take it back and we can just forget all this happened, okay?"

You snatch it from his hands, it was indeed your info, and you had been keeping track of your account with no sign of it being used. Given that you had tailed this man for quite sometime too, you figured he was telling the truth. Still, he was in position to negotiate.

You turn to your Kuwagamon and nodded, it wordlessly complied. The man yelped as he was grabbed by the back of his shirt and raised up, then that yelp turned into a whimper as he was slowly lowered in between Kuwagamon's pincers. He let out a scream as they enclosed, only to stop a hair's breadth from his skin.

"Tell all your friends and any other hacker you know to leave me be, and we'll break even. Deal?" You asked.

The man quickly nodded, and Kuwagamon dropped him. The once cocky hacker you challenge was now a screaming mess as he turned and ran. You breathe a sigh of relief, now you can sign out and just go back to relaxing-

"Hey! You there!" A voice called from behind.

You turned, seeing a young woman with long red hair and a blue dress run up to you.

"You handled that hacker quick nicely! How would you like to join The Rebels?"

"The Re-"

"Oh wait, that's right, I'm Nokia, leader of The Rebels! We fight against hackers and those who misuse their Digimon. So, how about it?"

"I'm flattered, but I've got somethings to do right now." You say before moving to walk past her and get out of this deserted place in Kowloon.

She grabs your hand and pulls you in close. "Come on. There must be…_some way _I can convince you." She said coly.

Being this close to her, you can't help but notice just how little her dress leaves to the imagination and feel a blush crawl across your face.

Nokia smiles, "Oh? Are my sexy pheromones doing the trick? Only one way to find out."

Before you can say anything, you feel a hand rub your pants. It would've been clear regardless that you were hard, but Nokia clearly took pleasure in _feeling _just how excited you were.

"My, my, my, the pheromones _are _working. We can't have you signing out of EDEN with _this_ now, can we?"

She unzips your pants and gently pulls them down with your boxers, taking delight at the sight of your cock.

She grips it gently as a moan exits your lips, she then looks up at you and you can't help but fall in love with her expression.

"How about this? In return for a good time, you join The Rebels. You get to beat down bad hackers, help Digimon, and are about the experience the greatest fuck of your life. How's that sound?"

By this point you're sure most of the blood to your brain has long since left, so you just wordlessly nod.

"Awesome! Another one recruited for Nokia! Now then, you just relax and let me initiate you into the team."

Without another word, she slides your cock into her hot mouth. It only takes a few head bobs and strokes for you to get really lightheaded, and after her pleasantly surprising you with the fact that she doesn't have a gag reflex, your grip the sides of her head and moan in pleasure.

"You're incredible." You breathlessly say.

She slowly takes your cock out of her mouth, her tongue trailing behind and leaving your head, "Wow, I think you're the first to be able to speak after falling under my patented tongue swirl technique. I guess you're really enjoying this?" She asks with a smirk.

You were definitely enjoying this, but there was also something missing. And thankfully just enough blood was in your head to figure out what it was. Leaning down, much to Nokia's surprise, you move in for a kiss. She accepts with equal affection, and soon you were on top of her, your wet, throbbing cock pressing against her dress.

She quickly pulls it down, unveiling her perky breast, and you eagerly kiss them much to her delight. You go back up to kiss her lips once more and give her neck some love before recontinuing your journey down, giving every inch of her body equal love and passion. Finally, you reach her panties, which though black, showed a clear wet spot.

Looking up to her, you see the desire on her face, the _begging _n her eyes. Words weren't necessary, you gently pull them down and return the favor. She lets out moan after moan as you switch between tongue and fingers, enjoying her taste. As you lick her clit while exploring her with your finger, you feel her thighs squeeze the sides of your head as she lets out one last loud moan.

As your fingers and chin get coated in her cum, you figured now would be a time for a break, but the leader of The Rebels has unprecedented stamina. Reaching down, she quickly pulls you up and wraps you in another passionate kiss. You cock is now pressing against her warm, wet, pussy, and much to your surprise, you feel her hand reach down and slide it in.

You lock eyes with Nokia.

"Consider this something extra. I don't do this for recruits often, so you better pull your weight." She says with a smirk.

"Gladly." You reply before thrusting your hips.

Although you were in an empty part of Kowloon, the sounds of your bodies colliding and the moans exiting both could surely be heard from Junk Plaza. But neither of you cared, you were simply lost in each other. Soon though, the feeling of you getting close pulled you out of it. Quickly pulling out, you began to jack off, eager to release all your pent-up passion all over Nokia. She seemed eager as well, laying before you and enjoying the sight of you going to town.

With a grunt, you finally begin to feel relieve as you drain your balls onto the Nokia's beautiful body. She closes her eyes and smiles and you coated her breast and face with your cum. Breathing heavily, you finally start softening up,

Rising and slowly opening her eyes, Nokia looks at you warmly.

"Nice work, new recruit. I think you'll fit in just fine."

"Hey, Nokia!" A voice calls from behind you.

Nokia lets out a gasp as you quickly turn. What the hell was an Agumon and Gabumon doing out here?!

"Nokia, there you are." The Gabumon says as they run up you both.

"Nokia, I'm hungry!" The Agumon whines.

"A-Agumon, Gabumon! What did I tell you about following me?!" Nokia shouted.

"We didn't, we stay behind just like you asked." Gabumon said. "But you were gone for a while, and we started to get worried."

"And hungry." Agumon added.

"I'll get you two whatever you want! How many times do I have to tell you two to give me some alone time when I'm recruiting new members?!" Nokia clearly sounded irritated.

"But why are you wrestling with the new recruit?" Agumon asked.

"W-wrestling?" Nokia softly said.

"And what's the stuff covering your body? Did you lose?" Gabumon asked, sounding worried.

Nokia paused for a moment, before standing up, trying to look as proud as someone naked and covered in cum could.

"Lose? _Me? _The leader of The Rebels would never lose when it comes to recruiting new members!" Nokia said with pride.

"Just with recruiting new members?" Gabumon remarked softly.

"Rest assured, Nokia won this wrestling match with ease! This stuff covering me is a sign of my victory, the more I have on me, the greater I won!"

"Wow! You're incredible Nokia!" Agumon cheered, "I want to wrestle with the human next!"

You and Nokia went silent.

"Uh…no! Sorry Agumon this is a special type of wrestling only two humans can do!"

"Aw." Agumon pouted.

"Anyways leave the new recruit and me to get cleaned up and dressed. I'll be sure to take you two out later, deal?"

"Deal!" Agumon and Gabumon say before turning and running off.

"Come on Gabumon, lets tell everyone about Nokia's wrestling match!" Agumon said.

"What? No! Get back here you two!" Nokia said as she hurriedly grabbed her clothes and ran off, not caring to put them on.

As for, you just sat there, also nude before quickly dressing and signing out. Checking your inbox was a message from Nokia.

"Thank you for joining The Rebels, the bringer of Justice for Digimon everywhere! PS: Automated message aside, if you do good, I think we can set up another 'wrestling match' as a reward 😉"

You smiled as you leaned back into the chair, looks like EDEN is about to get way more enjoyable.


	2. Chapter 2 (F x Nokia)

The hacker just barely manages to leap out of the way of his DoruGreymon, the large Digimon having been sent flying courtesy of your Cyberdramon. The DoruGreymon looks to pained to get up, much to the hacker's dismay.

"Now, where's Nokia?" You demand.

The hacker shrinks, "What do you want with her? Are you part of The Rebels?!"

"No, I just received a request from someone from The Rebels. Now tell me where she is, or I don't think I'll be able to keep Cyberdramon on his leash anymore. I think he was pretty unsatisfied from that fight, and you don't want him on you next." You say. Cyberdramon growled in acknowledgement.

The hacker paled more and more as Cyberdramon approached.

"That's enough." A voice says.

Stepping out from behind a nearby wall of the empty Under Kowloon, is Nokia.

"Oh, thank God!" The hacker cries.

"You did alright Richie, now go. I want to talk to my potential recruit." Nokia says.

The hacker runs past you, you're too busy putting the pieces together to stop him.

"Potential recruit? Wait, were you the one who posted for my help?' You ask.

Nokia smiles, "You catch on quick! Kind of, it was more like I had another Rebel Member fill in the request for me while I orchestrated this."

The red headed woman approaches you, and you kept help but notice how attractive she is. It isn't helped by her dress that doesn't leave much to the imagination. "I've heard a lot about you, about how you're a powerful freelance hacker. How about you join The Rebels?"

You pondered it. The Rebels were well known and regularly got work, it'd beat certainly freelance hacking in terms of pay. Still though…

Nokia was looking at you eagerly, you while you hated to break such a cute expression, you felt like it needed to be said.

"Sorry but working in a group isn't for me. I'm sure I can handle whatever hackers throw at me with my Cyberdramon."

Nokia didn't look deterred however, "Ooh, lone wolf type? Kind of like this other guy I know…anyway, that's fine! I'm sure you'll fit right in any way!"

From the looks of things, you weren't about to deter this woman from getting you to join. Granted you could've tried more but after that fight with the hacker you were in no mood to argue.

"Okay, as long as I don't need to work with a group much, I think I'll be fine." You say.

"Yay! Welcome to The Rebels, new recruit!" Nokia rushes in and hugs you tightly.

You felt warm in her embrace, and a little lightheaded from her perfume. You felt a pang of regret as the hug broke.

Suddenly Nokia let out a giggle, "You know, this is kind of an odd way to recruit someone, rescuing their leader I mean."

You chuckle, "Yeah, didn't expect the leader to be some sort of damsel in distress."

Nokia pouts, "Hey, I'm no damsel! What would a damsel even do in this situation, huh?"

You smirk, "I don't know, you tell me."

Nokia paused before a small grin spread across her face, "How about I _show _you instead?"

Before you can react, she wraps you in a tight embrace once more. But this time she ends it with a deep kiss.

"Thank you for rescuing me, powerful mistress hacker." Nokia says softly.

Your mind begins racing, there's no way the want in her eyes could've been faked. You decide to take the risk and go in for a deep and _passionate _kiss of your own.

"Any time, my dear." You say.

Nokia giggle, her face beet red, "Well aren't you just my knight in shining armor. I'm glad you followed my lead, but why don't we cut the roleplay?"

You heart began to pound, "W-what do you mean?" You voice lined with anticipation and what you couldn't tell was nervousness or excitement.

Nokia smiled, and you felt her hand trace up your leg, "Oh you know what I mean. We can't go back to The Rebels all flustered like this."

She began rubbing your pants, you were certain she could feel how soaked you were, and her smile confirmed that.

"Please, let me return the favor." Nokia begged.

"Only if I can do the same." You say, pulling her close and passionately kissing her.

As you explore each other's mouths, Nokia waste no time exploring your body with her hands, and neither to you. Given her attire, you have a much easier time getting to her body, which she eagerly allows.

As you both break with a moan, you go for her neck, much to her enjoyment.

"Oh, you and I are going to get along just fine! I think I might even promo-"

You stop her as you begin showing her breast some love, delighting as she buries your face into her cleavage.

Nokia moans start mixing with her giggles, "My, my, eager to please, are we? I hope you have this sort of spirit when you're working with-"

She goes completely silent as you hand goes up and between her legs, gently moving the soaked panties aside to access her warm, wet pussy.

You look up at her from in between her breast, "I know talking a lot comes with being a leader but give that mouth a rest…for now." You say with wink.

Nokia smiles, leaning back against the wall as you kneel down. Sliding you fingers out, you get a taste of her, and are quick to decide that you want more, you _need _more. But before you can dive your face into that amazing pussy, Nokia stops you with an outstretched hand.

Wordlessly, she removes her dress, and you bathe in the sight of her beauty. Your clothes were certainly a little rumpled from Nokia getting handsy earlier, but you were still dressed. You couldn't help but be proud, having this red headed beauty completely bare and presenting herself before.

Nokia looks at you anxiously, it's clear how badly she wanted you. Well, you're not one to keep your boss waiting, and can back between her legs. Only a few seconds in of licking and teasing do you feel Nokias hand behind you head, her moans making you more and more soaked. But right now, all you thought about her, and how much she needed you.

You focused on her moans, tried to decipher the hurried words that left her lips, concentrated on how her hand griped you and how her insides squeezed your fingers as you tongued her clit. All to paint the perfect picture of how to satisfy Nokia.

And it worked.

She let out a gasp and a loud moan as her legs shook and she held you tight. You were coated in her cum as she struggled to keep herself standing. As you parted from in between her legs, you looked at her. She stared down at you, loving and breathless.

"Satisfied, leader?" You asked.

"No." She replied.

Before you could ask, she moved forward, almost collapsing on top of you.

"Not until you cum too." Nokia says warmly.

She kisses you, and neither of you waste time pulling off your clothes. No part of your body was spared from her lips, and you let out a moan as she kisses every inch of you. While you might've been in control earlier, you melted under Nokia's passion.

She soon makes her way down to your soaked pussy, she easily slides two fingers in, delighting in the shudder and moans that escape you, before pulling them out and tasting you. Nokia licks her lips in satisfaction.

"Ready, new recruit?" Nokia asks warmly.

"Please." You say.

That was all Nokia needed to hear as she goes down on you. You squirm and moan in pleasure, Nokia clearly knew what she was doing. It didn't take long until you let out one last loud moan, feeling yourself coat Nokia in your fluids.

"Holy shit." You say breathlessly.

You look down and see Nokia, her face still a little wet from your fluid, who laughs, "I'm glad you enjoyed that. So, ready to get going?"

"Nokia, can we come out now?" You stiffened as a voice spoke from behind the wall.

You just manage to cover yourself with your clothes as an Agumon and Gabumon come out. Nokia however, doesn't seem to care.

"Agumon, Gabumon! Give us a few minutes to get dress, please."

"But I'm hungry!" Agumon whines

"Isn't this one of thespian wrestling matches you have from time to time anyway? How come we can't watch?" Gabumon asked

"T-thespian…I…look just…just go back behind the wall for just a few minutes okay? I'll take you two wherever you want to eat then."

"Okay!" They both said, seemingly in better spirits both running back behind the wall.

Nokia turned to me, "Sorry but we have to go, they'll take that literally."

She helped you up as you hurriedly got dressed, she hadn't yet not that you mind another chance of seeing that beautiful body.

"I'll send you a message later, okay?" Nokia said.

"Okay, and Nokia, thank you."

Nokia smiled and kissed you once more, "Anytime, hacker babe."

"Okay Nokia, few minute's is up!" Agumon said

"If you don't keep up, we'll tell everyone about your thespian wrestling matches!" Gabumon said tailing behind.

Nokia sprinted after them, "Agumon, Gabumon, wait! I'm not even dressed yet!"

You watch her leave before logging out of EDEN. In your inbox was a message.

"Welcome to The Rebels, I'm sure you'll be a great fit! PS: Automated message aside, I know you'll fit in perfectly. How does being my right-hand sound? Plenty of lone wolf work, and I'll definitely be needing you're skills a lot 😉"


End file.
